1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for installation of software.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional known apparatus management system includes: a plurality of image forming apparatuses (information processing apparatuses) connected to an internal network such as a local area network (LAN) in a limited area such as office building, school or home; and a management apparatus that is connected to the image forming apparatuses via an external network such as the Internet and that performs maintenance and management of the image forming apparatuses.
Each image forming apparatus in such an apparatus management system is capable of downloading and installing application software (hereinafter, “software”) that expands the functions of the image forming apparatus, from an application management server connected to the image forming apparatus via the external network.
Such an image forming apparatus is configured such that, when installation of software to be purchased fails, a rollback is performed, and after a lapse of a predetermined period of time, reinstallation of the software is performed. The rollback is performed to return the software configuration of the image forming apparatus to a configuration prior to the installation. An example of such an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-208316.
Therefore, if failure of software installation is caused by a temporary anomalous state of communication environment or the like, reinstallation of the software can be performed when the communication environment returns to a normal state so that the software is successfully installed.
However, with such a conventional image forming apparatus, if an installation failure is caused by physical trouble, such as a breakdown of a central processing unit (CPU) of the image forming apparatus or one of various devices (such as a printer, a scanner, and a facsimile unit, connected to the CPU), or a service call due to paper jam or the like, even when the rollback and the reinstallation are attempted, the installation of software fails.